(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
In order to optimally exercise and excel in sports, it is necessary for one to possess not only strength and stamina, but flexibility as well. In this regard, virtually every sport places demands on its participants to move and contort body in ways in which it is generally not accustomed. Indeed, certain sports, and in particular the martial arts, demand a tremendous degree of flexibility in the muscle groups of the participants"" legs. As it is well-known, the martial arts extensively incorporate a variety of kick-type movements that require proper rotation of the body and extension of the legs, as well as the ability of the participants to rapidly shift their weight from one leg to another, as must accompany such movements. Moreover, because of the intense and rapid kicking movements that are made in anticipation of reaction to an opponent""s movements, such high degree of flexibility must be optimally maintained at all times.
Notwithstanding the demands placed upon individuals who exercise or participate in sports, and particularly athletes who participate in martial arts, there is currently lacking in the art any type of stretching device that develops and improves flexibility of the legs, and more particularly the soleus, gastrocnemius, semitendinosus, biceps, femoris, rectus femoris, gracilis, adductor longus, adductor magnus, and vastus medialis muscles thereof. There is further lacking in the art any such device that, in addition to improving flexibility, further strengthens and tones such muscle groups.
In this regard, most exercise devices currently available are directed either toward developing strength or cardiovascular endurance. With respect to the former, such exercise devices typically comprise of either free weights or weight machines that target certain muscles or muscle groups sought to be strengthened. Cardiovascular machines, in contrast, typically comprise stationary machines such as treadmills, stair climbers, rowing machines, and stationary bicycles. While generally effective at increasing cardiopulmonary conditioning by increasing the heart rate and lung capacity, such device restricts the user thereof to engage in a single repetitious activity having a limited range of motion. As a consequence, such class of exercise equipment fails to place any emphasis on flexibility, let alone develop and strengthen muscles and muscle groups that necessarily must possess such degree of flexibility.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stretching device that, in addition to developing strength and endurance, further develops and increases flexibility with respect to the legs and muscle groups thereof. There is further a need in the art for a stretching device which may further be utilized as a multi-use exercise machine capable of being utilized for a variety of strengthening exercises and cardiopulmonary conditioning.
Still further, there is a need for such stretching and exercise device that is easy to use, space efficient, of simple and durable construction, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-identified deficiencies in the art. In this regard, the present invention is directed to a hybrid stretching and exercise machine that substantially increases flexibility and strength in a user""s legs, and in particular the soleus, gastrocnemius, semitendinosus, biceps, femoris, rectus femoris, gracilis, adductor longus, adductor magnus, and vastus medialis muscles thereof that further can be utilized to perform a multiplicity of strengthening exercises. According to a preferred embodiment, the hybrid stretching and exercise machine comprises the combination of first and second elongate track members, each respectively having proximal and distal ends. The track members are arranged in a generally co-linear fashion such that the proximal ends thereof abut one another. A first foot-receiving member is rotatably and slidably mounted upon the first track member, and biased towards the proximal end thereof. A second foot-receiving member is likewise mounted upon the second track member. In use, when an individual stands upon the device such that each foot of the individual is secured within a foot-receiving member, the individual is enable to perform the xe2x80x9csplitsxe2x80x9d and/or stretch out to assume a sprinter""s xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d position by spreading the feet and legs apart against the biasing force imparted to the foot-receiving members and rotating the feet, legs, and torso to attain desired stretch and flexibility in opposed muscle groups, as may be accomplished via the rotational movement of the foot-receiving members upon the first and second track members.
In further refinements of the invention, the hybrid stretching and exercising device may be provided with a handle member, which may take the form of an elongate upright handle with hand grips, or alternatively, lower arcuate hand grips for those having a higher degree of flexibility. The device may further be modified to enable a user to perform abdominal-strengthening exercises, rowing-type exercises, and curl-type biceps strengthening exercises. With respect to abdominal strengthening exercises, the device may be manipulated such that a knee-rest cushion may be mounted upon a respective one of the first and second track members and a pair of handle grips slidably mounted upon the respective other track member. To perform such exercises, an individual need only position his or her knees upon the knee rest cushion and transition forward and backward between extended and contracted configurations as per conventional abdominal-strengthening exercises.
With respect to rowing exercises, the device may be modified such that a seat cushion is mounted upon a respective one of the track members and a handle member coupled to a biasing force disposed within the respective other track member, which preferably comprises an elastic cord, enabling a user to perform such exercises. Similarly, such handle member may be connected to the biasing force (i.e., an elastic cord) with the user assuming a standing position over the device. By performing the curl-type motion with the arms, the biasing force exerted by the biasing means against the handle thus facilitates and promotes biceps strengthening.
As per conventional exercise machines, the machine of the present invention may further be coupled with a timer or a calorimeter to enable the user to keep track of the duration of the given work out, as well as the number of calories expended during such workout.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hybrid stretching and exercise machine for developing and improving flexibility and strength.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid stretching and exercise machine that specifically facilitates stretching of the soleus, gastrocnemius, semitendinosus, biceps, femoris, rectus femoris, gracilis, adductor longus, adductor magnus, and vastus medialis muscles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid stretching and exercise machine that enables the legs of an individual to assume exaggerated stretching configurations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid exercising stretching machine that enables the muscles groups of each leg to be alternately stretched in a rapid and continuous manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid exercising stretching device that further facilitates the performance of abdominal-strengthening exercises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid exercising stretching device that further facilitates the performance of rowing-type exercises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid exercising stretching device that further facilitates the performance of curl-type biceps strengthening exercises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid exercising stretching device that is of simple construction, inexpensive to manufacture, exceptionally durable, and is safe and easy to use.